


It's Hot

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: Naughty scene in the stairwell...





	

**Author's Note:**

> by Chel. 
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

Story Notes:

Why was Hutch fanning his shirt at the start of DIADP, before entering the squad room? This was written in response to a picture prompt on SH911 LJ community.

 

 

"Fuck you, Hutchinson"

Wow! Where had that come from? It started out innocently enough: I asked Starsky what could possibly be the attraction between two men. Sexually. I was thinking of Bigelow and Hancock. Now there's a pair of names begging for a pun!

We'd just picked up a requisition, and well, personally, I couldn't see those two together. I'm as liberated as the next man: just don't do it in my backyard.

In a flash, he had me pinned against the stairwell wall, full body contact, right in my face, and I couldn't move. Fear, shock, and want all rolled into one. I'm sure I blushed - it certainly was warm there. He pushed again, like I was a thief who needed subduing.

God, it was hot!

So was his breath - hot and ragged.

He ripped the top two buttons off my shirt, then quickly covered my mouth with his; no way Biggie would hear my protests. Or moans. While his tongued plundered mine, his hands roamed where my shirt used to be, pinching nipples and running his strong hands up and down my pecs; under my arms. Before I knew it, one hand was cupping my groin, which had swelled without permission.

"You like that, Hutchinson?"

"Oh, God! Yeah!"

This was so much hotter than what any woman could give me - primal; animal. How could he know what I needed?

He worked me over, then walked away with nothing but a slow, sensual wink.

I finally made it up to the Squad Room, feeling like I'd just run a marathon in 120 degree heat. Man, that was hot...

_Yeah, Hutchinson - you are fucked!_

 


End file.
